Burning Roses
by Savvy Sammy-13
Summary: When Captain James Wilkins joins the Green Dragoons he drags his wife, Rose, along with him. While trying to find her place in the British camp, She catches the eye of James' superior, Colonel Tavington. But what is his intent with her? (In my last story, Tavington was a pretty good guy. Or at least he tried. But in this story I am exploring the opposite.)
1. Chapter 1

"James, you know if you do this, I can't stay here," Rose wiped at her tear stricken cheeks. She looked up at her husband desperately. It was her last attempt to change his mind. Nothing else had seemed to work. Since the assembly she had known this conversation was coming, but still she wasn't prepared when he sat her down and blatantly told her that he was joining the King's army because he couldn't sit idly by any longer.

James Wilkins stood up from his chair and started pacing the length of their small kitchen again.

Looking back at him, she knew that nothing she said would change his mind.

They'd been married for less than a year now. She only wanted to go back to when they were so happy and talking of starting their own family just months before all of the drama in the colonies. He'd worked hard for months and used all of his savings to buy them a small area of land from an elderly neighbor of his. He fixed up the old shack already there on the property alone with his bare hands.

And now, she felt that he was abandoning her, choosing to join this dumb campaign over her and the chance to finally settle down and start a family.

"The loyalists will protect you and I will protect you," James stopped pacing and looked back at her. "I will make sure you are safe."

Rose sank further down in her chair.

She never thought that she would regret her marriage to him, but he was beginning to feel like a stranger to her. Nearly everyone in their town had pledged their loyalty to the colonies. She listened as they all raised points in assembly that made a lot of sense to her. But James still supported the King.

"You can't honestly think that the colonies are making a good decision by fighting, do you?" He asked.

Rose sighed tiredly. She didn't want to get into politics with him. He was so passionate about his beliefs.

"I just….I was looking forward to starting a family and just being together," she smoothed her apron in her lap. You've been working so hard for so long. I thought we were…"

"We can put that on hold for just a short while," he reached down for her hand. "I promise, in a few months, we'll be right back and it will be safer and there will be more order."

She nodded in defeat. She really had no other choice.

James reached up and tucked her falling strawberry blond hair behind her ear so he could see her face.

"Don't you want to help the colonies and put them back on the right path?"

"Weren't you already doing enough to support the Loyalists?" she asked.

He had joined the Loyalist militia and already caused a rift between them and their neighbors. But his new decision was a much bigger one.

He looked at her and sighed.

She shrugged her shoulders. "James, I want you to be happy."

Rose knew that she really had no choice. His mind was already made up and she would have to go with him. Their town would shun her if she didn't go. And leaving him to move back in with her family wasn't exactly an easy choice. For one, she would be abandoning him and that would be hard, but also, she knew her family wouldn't exactly welcome her back with open arms…not after what they did.

* * *

One week later, Rose found herself in a wagon driven by a red coat, riding with her husband and a small amount of their belongings to fulfill her husband's orders.

When they arrived, that red coat passed them off to another soldier who passed them off to another. The last man they were introduced to appeared bothered just by their presence and the fact that he was interrupted from his task at hand. He wore a red coat with dark green trim and held a stack of maps in his hands.

"This is Captain Bordon," the younger soldier introduced them. "This is Mr. Wilkins and his wife. He is a new recruit. I was told that he could be an asset to the Green Dragoons. He was a captain in the Loyalist Milita for a short while."

Bordon furrowed his eyebrows at her husband but put the stack of maps down on the table before him.

"Do you have papers?" He demanded.

James pulled them from his pocket and handed them to the Captain.

The man scanned them quickly and looked up.

"Has anyone spoken to Tavington about this?" he asked the soldier who had led them.

The younger soldier shrugged.

"I figured. Why is it always me?"

"Well…sir, you uh know him better," the younger man murmured.

Bordon scoffed.

The younger soldier's nervousness peaked Rose's interest.

"Well here," Captain Bordon shoved the maps he had into the younger soldier's arms. "Take these to Dunlow."

The younger soldier hurried away, seemingly eager to take that task instead of the one he'd pushed upon the Captain.

"Alright. This way," Bordon motioned for them to follow him.

Rose followed her husband as the soldier led them deeper into the redcoat camp.

They passed rows and rows of white tents, some larger than others. Soldiers and a smaller number of women were walking around, tending to horses, cooking, doing chores, and talking together among the tents and lines of uniforms out drying on lines.

She could feel eyes on her and her husband as they made their way to whatever destination the Captain had in mind.

Finally, Bordon stopped to question another man wearing a dark Green trimmed jacket.

"Have you seen Tavington?" he questioned.

The man nodded and pointed a few tents away. "In the surgeon's tent. I saw him head that way about five minutes ago."

"Thanks."

"Wait just a moment," Bordon motioned for them to stop and he entered the tent without them first.

Rose studied the environment around her. It was different than she expected. She guessed that she expected it to be more chaotic and dangerous. But everyone seemed to be working hard at their own tasks at hand. They only received slight nosey stares from the workers around them.

Rose had been shocked when James had told her how interested the King's army was in recruiting him. She'd expected them to be far more cautious considering the town they had come from nearly all supported the colonies trek for independence.

"Everything is going to be fine," James gently squeezed her hand and she forced a smile.

Rose desperately hoped so.

She and James' attention was drawn back to the tent as a voice boomed from inside.

"Bordon, take patrol. Capture this ghost before word of his exploits spread."

"Just one moment sir, I have someone you should meet," Bordon, peeked back out and motioned for them to both enter.

Rose followed James in cautiously.

"Who's this?" A dark haired man demanded.

He stood before them with his head held high and his body rigid, dressed in the same red uniform with dark green trim.

"Sir, this is Captain Wilkins. He was with the Loyalist Colonial Militia. I was told he might be of use to us."

The dark haired man eyed her husband and then looked at her.

"You brought your wife?"

"I had to sir. She wasn't safe back home due to my decision to join…"

"Tell me, Captain Wilkins, " the man cut her husband off. "Where do your loyalties lie?"

Rose looked back to her husband.

"To King and Country, sir," James answered immediately.

"And why should I trust a man who'd betray his neighbors?"

Rose swallowed nervously. The man before them was obviously of higher rank and respect than the soldier who had led them there. She assumed it was the Colonel they had spoken of.

She couldn't tell if James was nervous or not, but she knew that she was nervous enough for the both of them.

"Those neighbors of mine who stand against England deserve to die a traitor's death," James answered boldly.

Rose nearly flinched at his words. She knew he couldn't possibly mean it. Most of their neighbors were good people. They may have had differing views, buthe would never wish death upon them.

The dark haired man snorted lightly at her husband's answer and Rose lowered her eyes.

"We'll see." The man muttered.

"This is Colonel Tavington, he is the commander of the Green Dragoons," Borden introduced him to James. "And uh Colonel, it seems he has been added to our roster. If you'll have him." Bordon held the papers out but the Colonel didn't take them.

The Colonel squinted his eyes slightly as if he was thinking.

"We can see," He answered sharply.

James nodded to him. "It would be an honor, sir, I…."

"Borden, show him around and I'll take his wife to the women's quarters for the time being. I need to speak to Cornwallis anyway. I'll be headed in that direction," Colonel Tavington said quickly.

Rose was taken back at the sudden thought that the two of them would be separated so soon. She was thankful when James piped up.  
"Colonel, Sir, But I need to know that she'll be safe."

"Oh she's much safer on this side of the war," Colonel Tavington said nonchalantly.

James leaned down to quickly give her a peck on the forehead. "Everything is going to be fine. I'll come back to you as soon as I can."

Rose nodded back to him and James followed Captain Bordon out of the tent, leaving her with the Colonel.

Rose turned back to him uncomfortably. She wondered if he would have any questions for her when a slight moan caught her attention, making her finally look past the attention demanding Colonel. She let her eyes drift to a feverish and bloody man lying in the bed. His head was wrapped with white cloth and he was covered with a slightly stained white sheet.

"Come, Mrs. Wilkins, that's quite a sight to see for someone who is not used to it," the Colonel opened the tent flap and motioned for her to exit before him.

She stepped out in front of him and he followed her out.

"Your name is?"

"Rose," she answered softly.

"Why do you look so gloomy and sad, Rose?"

Rose was caught off guard at his bold question. She tried to formulate a response.

"I…."

He chuckled at her and motioned for her to follow him again.

"I'm getting the idea that you did not want to come here."

A wave of panic washed over her. An irrational fear in her mind had been that perhaps they wouldn't truly believe that she and James were Loyalists. James surely was, but if they didn't believe them then what could happen? They had already let them into their camp without much screening.

"I mean leaving your family and all," he explained and she nodded quickly.

He continued walking and she followed a few steps behind him, trying to keep up with his quick pace.

She watched him turn his head slightly over his shoulder to see if she was still following.

She took that as a command to hurry her pace, so she did.

He finally stopped and turned back to face her.

"Well, this is the women's quarters. While here you'll be expected to do your part and help as much as you can. It will help the time pass," he nodded towards a fairly large tent.

Rose stood still.

"In there?" she pointed to the tent and he nodded.

"Don't be shy. They won't bite."

Rose felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"This is where the ladies stay when their husbands are away. It's…safer," he added.

Rose hated meeting new people and being in situations where she didn't know anyone. As she willed herself to open the tent flap and enter, the Colonel turned and began walking away.

Remembering at the last second that this was to be her husband's commanding officer, Rose spoke quickly.

"Th-thank you, sir,"

He did not stop or turn back.


	2. Chapter 2

James was put to work immediately upon their arrival at the camp and Rose was immersed into the rules of camp just as quickly as he. She learned that she was expected to wash and repair uniforms, cook on occasion, and do other odd jobs just as Colonel Tavington had told her that first day. Though it did make the time pass quicker, it was never ending. She couldn't help but feel like a slave. She hadn't chosen this.

Even though she was of the more reserved nature, Rose was able to make one friend fairly quickly.  
Hannah, a plain looking brunette, was nearly in the same boat as she. Her husband was sent out a lot by his commanding officer and Hannah felt just as out of place as Rose did, though she was thankful that James had been able to return back to their small tent every night so far.

Rose often sat with Hannah as they did their washing. Hannah reminded Rose a lot of her older sister that she hadn't spoken to in quite some time. Her sister, Holly, had been supposed to be married first. Her parents had had their eyes set on James for her, not Rose.

Hannah began talking again, pulling Rose's thoughts back to the present.

She had been quickly filling her in on the gossip of the camp while they worked. This particular day, Hannah washed and Rose rang the soap and water from the uniforms to get them ready to hang and dry. Neither of them felt like putting much effort in. They were mindlessly doing their tasks at hand.

They were nearly done with their pile when Hannah whispered to her.

"Why is Colonel Tavington looking this way? Don't look but…Rose. He's looking at you. Oh he turned his head now."

Rose raised her eyes as she squeezed out a shirt. "I don't think he was looking at me."

The Colonel was drinking water from a metal cup when she glanced in his direction.

"He looked at you a few times."

"What are you trying to say?" Rose tossed the shirt into her basket and reached for another soaking wet one.

"I'm just saying be cautious. He's a bit of a charmer from what I've heard."

"I could see that," Rose responded. "I've seen the way some of these ladies act around him."

"Have you seen the ones that leave his tent at night?" Hannah asked.

Rose shook her head.

"I really don't care, but I do not think he would start trouble among his soldiers by trying to woo one of their wives. He seems to like order too much."

Hannah shrugged. "Perhaps. But I know he wasn't looking at me."

Rose shook her head. "You don't know that. Besides, I've had one conversation with the man. The very day we arrived. We haven't spoken since."

* * *

As the days passed and turned into weeks, Rose couldn't help but study the men who her husband was assigned to work with. Colonel Tavington especially had a large presence at the camp. She couldn't decide if everyone gave him respect because he deserved it or because they were scared of him. Captain Bordon appeared to be Tavington's second in command, or at least his errand runner. She wasn't entirely sure, but Bordon always walked around with the same aggravated, smelled something rank look on his face that she remembered seeing when they were first introduced to him.

Rose was already beginning to feel burnt out from the chores and tasks that seemed to never end.

James on the other hand, retired to bed with a smile on his face every night, talking about the things he learned and what he would be doing the next day. Rose tried hard to hide the jealousy she felt. James was doing something he enjoyed while she wasn't. James' happiness with his job seemed to make him overlook the distance that Rose could feel growing between them. When he tried to touch her, she would tell him she was too tired and instead of pushing the matter, he would roll over and go to sleep.

Though she truly was tired and a little uninterested, seeing his lack of attempt hurt.

Rose was already in bed when her husband entered their tent a little later than usual.

She was thinking and wondering what her parents would have said if she showed back up at their doorstep. And what if Holly had been the sister to marry James after all?

"Colonel Tavington invited us to eat with him tonight."

Rose sat up to look at her husband. "The both of us?"

Her husbands hair was slightly disheveled and he appeared to have had a long day.  
"Yeah. Could you please get dressed?"  
"The two of you are close now?" she stayed where she was.  
" I'm trying to earn his respect. Why?"

"I don't know. He just seems…"

"He's a great officer," James interrupted her. "He does his job and everyone respects him. In order to gain respect you have to be a little rough sometimes. No one would dare walk over him. He makes sure of that."

Rose nodded. "You're right about that. I've seen men duck out of his way."

"So please, for me, get dressed and come to dinner." James changed his tone to a more begging one. "It would be nice to see you somewhere other than this tent."

Rose grudgingly got up and changed into a light blue dress, one of her nicer ones, and pinned her strawberry blonde hair up so that it was half up and half down. She looked at her reflection in a foggy mirror that James had gotten her. It was hard to tell if it was the bad quality of mirror or her actual face that looked so sad.

James piddled with straightening his uniform and hair as she checked her reflection one more time.

"Now please don't look so somber," James added.

Rose sighed. She couldn't remember the last time he had complimented her.

Once they were both ready she followed James to Colonel Tavington's tent. She was surprised when he locked her arm with his and pulled her close.

"Does he always have dinners in his tent and invite people?" she questioned.

James shrugged. "His tent is big enough." He motioned ahead of them.

Rose eyed the large tent in front of them as James paused. It was triple the size that their tent was.

The tent flap was already open and the Colonel peeked his head out, motioning for them to enter.

"Captain Wilkins, Mrs. Wilkins, Come in. Sit. The food will be in in a moment," Colonel Tavington sounded more cheery than Rose had ever heard him sound.

She let James lead her inside and he released her arm.

"This is Deena." Tavington motioned to a woman standing near the table.  
Rose recognized the busty, pretty blonde woman. She'd seen her around the camp. Usually talking and not doing any work.  
James pulled her chair out and then pulled one out for himself.  
She sat beside James and Deena sat across from her, taking her seat beside the Colonel who sat down last.

A dark servant entered carrying a steaming pot and a soldier followed carrying another.

"Thank you. Thanks private." Tavington motioned for them to place the pots on the table.

"I hope you both like brisket," he said as he moved a wine bottle out of the way.

The smell of the food wafted around the tent and Rose felt her stomach growl.  
The dark skinned servant lifted the lids and stepped away from the table.

"That is all," Tavington motioned to him and he left with the younger soldier following.

"I didn't know that anyone Cooked like this out here," James said.

"Yeah I didn't know we were going to have such a special meal," Rose piped up, trying not to seem so somber, as James had said.

"Well, On occasion, they bring in cooks for Cornwallis and I take advantage of that," Tavington held out the wine bottle.

"Help yourself to some wine," he poured himself and Deena a small glass and then passed it on to James.

"Besides, with all the rebels we brought in today, I felt we deserved this," Tavington watched as James poured some wine in his own glass and then poured a little into hers.

"Cornwallis left headed back to Fort Carolina just this evening. That's where they transported the prisoners,"Tavington continued.

"Ah," James responded. He sat the wine bottle back down.

Rose wondered how and what circumstance they had found themselves in to take in prisoners, but she kept quiet.

She took a slow sip of her red wine. She'd never actually had any before. She saw James watching her out of the corner of her eye.

She swallowed the bitter liquid, unimpressed. She tried not to make a face.

"That'll show those colonials screaming 'Tavington's Quarter' at the top of their lungs," the Colonel muttered.

"What's that?" Deena asked him.

"A rumor was somehow started among the rebels that my men kill those who surrender instead of taking them in as prisoners. We took in at least 15-20 today. Militia. Right Mr. Wilkins?"

James took a sip of his wine and nodded.  
"You haven't had a chance to meet Cornwallis yet have you?" Tavington asked.

"No sir," her husband responded.

"Well, I'll have to make sure that happens," Deena began dishing out the brisket and potatoes on Tavington's plate and then her own.

James took the lead next, dishing some out for himself and then for her.

She noticed that James was trying to be polite but was coming off a bit stiff. She knew he must be nervous, being invited to a dinner with the Colonel with fancy food and wine.

Rose slipped a juicy bite of the meat into her mouth as soon as everyone else began eating. The food was already putting her in a better mood.

"Cornwallis does not understand the rebel militia. He calls them farmers with pitchforks. From what you've seen even so far, is that how you would describe them?" The Colonel asked.

"No sir." James said quickly. "They're...well they're savages."

"Indeed they 's why they have to be treated as such."

With the more wine the Colonel consumed, he seemed to talk more.

"They kill our officers, first. They target them. I will be meeting with Cornwallis there at the fort in the is coming along. Should be a quick trip."

Tavington gulped down his last swallow of wine.

Rose let her eyes drift to Deena as they ate. She was a little surprised of the company the Colonel kept. She had honestly thought the woman had been a prostitute. She very well could still be, but now she was seated at the Colonel's dinner with fancy white table cloths and a pan of brisket and potatoes before her as if she was royalty in the camp.

Rose was also surprised that she was being quiet.

"But I did not invite you here to talk about work. I needed a break."

James laughed.  
"And I assumed the two of you did also." The Colonel continued. "But we're only just getting started here. You're catching on fast."

"Thank you sir." James wiped his mouth.

Rose focused on her food as they chatted, until the Colonel spoke to her, catching her off guard.

"Mrs Wilkins I hope the camp has been treating you fairly."

"Yes sir." Surprised at her sudden inclusion into the conversation, she patted her mouth delicately with the white cloth napkin.

Deena tells me you're a hard worker.  
Rose smiled.

"If you need anything that I can help with, don't hesitate to ask."

Rose nodded to him. As she glanced towards Deena, she caught a disapproving look and looked back down at her plate immediately.

Confused at the sudden hostility, she took another quick bite of her potatoes.

"I'm sure Deena could help get you out of your shell. She says you're quite reserved," the Colonel continued.

"That's just how she is," James piped up. He looked at her with a smile. "But her tranquility is one of the things that drew me to her."

Rose genuinely smiled back at her husband. He reached beneath the table and grasped her knee.

The slight gesture made her feel better. She couldn't deny that she still loved James. She just wasn't happy with their situation.

For the remainder of their dinner, the Colonel did most of the talking. He was polite. Rose was beginning to believe what James had said. Perhaps the Colonel put on a tough exterior just for his men and reputation.

When they were all finished, the Colonel asked Deena to help clear the table.

"I'll help," Rose offered, trying to be friendly and polite. She couldn't understand why the woman seemed to dislike her already.

So she helped gather the dishes and followed Deena out of the tent, leaving James and Colonel Tavington to their privacy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Deena muttered as soon as they were a few steps away from the tent.

Rose was shocked at the blonde's boldness. She stopped to watch her dump her plates into the wash water sitting near the cook's station. Deena snatched the plates from her hands and tossed them into the wash pail as well.

"Nothing," Rose stated quickly. She regretted her decision to help the woman immediately. "I was just trying to help. I thought that perhaps they wanted a moment to speak alone."

"Why the hell is William even worried about you?" The blonde demanded. She put her hands on her hips.

Rose shrugged quickly. "He is just being welcoming."

Deena shook her head.

"That damn man and his wandering eye," Deena threw the towel she held down.

Rose scrunched her face. "It's not like that."

"Well miss little shy butterfly, don't think it's cause you're prettier than me."

Rose felt her mouth drop open.

"He just likes to look at at what he can't have. He's always up for a challenge."

Deena spun away from her, leaving her standing alone.

After a few seconds, Rose started back towards the tent. She hoped that James was ready to leave. She wanted no part in the animosity she could feel between the Colonel and his lady.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry I was harsh with you about going to dinner. I just have to impress him," James reached for her hand as they headed back to their tent.

"It's fine." At this point, Rose was far more preoccupied with Deena's hostility towards her. As James had said, she'd enjoyed getting out of their own tent, but Deena had ruined her mood and confused her.

"I'm so glad that you put up with me and my exploits," James said as he squeezed her hand.

Rose forced a smile back to him.

By the time they made it back to their tent, Rose felt unusually tired. She was pretty sure it was the wine.

James lit a few lanterns inside as she started to get herself ready for bed.

Rose stopped in front of her small mirror and raised her arms to unpin her hair. Her strawberry blonde hair fell down in loose waves.

She watched as James stepped up behind her and pulled her hair to one side, tossing it over her left shoulder.

He leaned in and kissed her neck gently.

Normally, Rose felt chills and waves of pleasure when he did that, but today, she felt nothing. She turned her head to allow him to make his way up her neck and towards her jawline.

"I'm sorry we haven't had any time for us," he whispered.

"It's okay," she murmured.

"You really do still have my heart, Rose. I couldn't help but be drawn to you and I still can't help it."

"Thats sweet," she whispered.

"You heard the colonel. I should have an easier day tomorrow. He's not sending me out in the morning," his tone was suggestive.

Rose turned to face him. She wanted to feel the way she used to feel when they were together. She longed for it. She needed it.

She leaned in and kissed him. She was still unsure of what was going to happen with them, but she wasn't ready to give up.

James kissed her back. She inhaled the familiar scent of his skin.  
She allowed him to pull her towards the bed and atop him.

She straddled him, lowering herself down on his waist as he laid back against the pillows.

His tongue playfully traced her lower lip as they kissed and she opened her mouth to allow him in. When their tongues touched, she could feel herself getting a little more turned on. Gently he swirled his tongue against hers. One of his hands moved from her face down to her hips, sliding down her body and resting there to pull her down on him harder. She felt him hard beneath her.

After a moment, he eased back up and began taking his uniform off.

She started on her dress and rolled off of him so that he could remove his trousers as she slipped out of her dress.

She felt almost as if she was just going through the motions, though, waiting for the intense feelings she used to feel when they made love to take over.

Once undressed, he rolled over on top of her and she admired his body in the flickering of the lantern light as she parted her legs to allow him to rest his knee in between them.

He kissed her again as his hands explored her body.

He cupped her breast and then slid his hand to the other.

One of his hands drifted lower, passed her abdomen. His fingers slipped beneath her underwear and tugged them down. She slipped them off of her legs, using her feet.

He reached for himself to guide himself into her, teasing her entrance gently for a few moments before pushing himself fully inside her.

Rose felt herself aching for him just before he filled her.

She sighed against his lips as she moved her body to adjust to his length and he slowly pulled himself out and pushed back in with a groan.

Rose listened to his breathing change as his slow thrusts became faster. She could feel the fluttery pressure building inside her abdomen as she listened to his breathing.

After a few minutes, she began to feel the buildup intensify. She let soft moans escape her lips. Listening to his labored breathing helped push her over the edge. It always did. And listening to her soft moans and gasps pushed him over the edge shortly after her.

She latched onto him tightly as she cried out and then quieted herself, remembering suddenly that they were in a tent. He pulled out of her quickly, his breathing had changed in an instant and she felt a warm wetness on her bottom and legs as he finished.

He collapsed beside her and for a few moments, they both listened to the sound of each other's breathing. Though not into it at first, she had finished quickly. And he had too.  
"Rose, I love you," he said when he caught his breath.  
"I love you too," she whispered. She smiled back genuinely. They had both needed that. They had needed to feel close again.

He leaned over her to kiss her shoulder.  
"I know you're not happy here. I'm sorry. Perhaps we will be quartered somewhere nicer soon. Where we could have our own house maybe."

"Yeah," she responded.

She could feel her attitude change at the mention of their situation.

It was as if he sent her crashing back to reality.

"And once this is all over, I promise we will settle down and start our family."

He laid back down beside her.  
Within a few seconds, James was asleep and lightly snoring.

Rose laid there and looked at him for a few moments. Finally she eased herself off the bed to clean up and blow out the lanterns.

* * *

"You there. I saw that," Colonel Tavington's sharp tone caught Rose's attention.

He had been on a roll terrorizing the lower ranking soldiers ever since returning from his morning trip to Fort Carolina.  
She raised her eyes at the commotion, taking her eyes away from her lap where she was sewing a button onto one of the Dragoons' uniform jackets.

Colonel Tavington had stopped a younger soldier as he walked with a group of others. She missed what must have caught his eye, so she watched curiously to see what had angered him.

The younger soldier stood frozen with one of his hands tucked inside his unbuttoned uniform jacket.

"What's the rule about alcohol while on duty soldier? Hm? Go ahead and take it out."

Rose watched as the man slowly retrieved his hand holding a bottle of what looked like whiskey from inside his jacket.

Colonel Tavington snatched it from the young private and uncorked it immediately.

He took a wiff and then turned it upside down , splashing it onto the man's entire front.

The private's mouth fell open as the other soldiers darted out of the way to miss the sloshing liquid.

Rose was shocked but her shock quickly turned into aggravation. That was another uniform that would have to be washed.

The younger soldier held his tongue as he stood in front of the Colonel.

"Go," Tavington motioned him away and kept hold of the bottle.

The soldier lowered his head as he walked away.

Rose was just about to look back down at her sewing when the Colonel's eyes met hers.

But he looked away from her and continued on his way.

Colonel Tavington was a bully in her eyes from just what she'd gathered just that day. He loved to call soldiers out. Sometimes they deserved it. Other times she wasn't so sure. But as James had put it, he kept the lower soldiers in line and he was rarely disrespected.

Rose herself had seen him threaten a few soldiers with a horse whip not long after returning from his trip. She wondered what had caused his terrible mood. The thought of her husband working under such a stern man made her nervous, but James appeared to be getting along well with his superior. She saw them talking often, and the way they had interacted at dinner surprised her. The Colonel had acted completely polite then. Today he was like a different person.

Rose looked back down at the uniform she was sewing. She'd just ask James later what had gotten the Colonel so worked up.


	4. Chapter 4

When Rose finally saw James around the camp, he looked as though he was having a hard day. She was slowly taking a few dried uniforms down and folding them into a wicker basket on the ground at her feet. But when he saw her, he headed her way.

"Hello Beautiful," he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Hi," Rose responded. She placed the uniform she held into the basket and returned her attention to him.

She could tell that he was still on a high from their night before, despite whatever camp drama he was dealing with.

"I see you've been busy since the Colonel and Bordon returned this afternoon," she murmured.

He nodded. "Yes we have."

He looked around the camp as he let out a deep breath.

"Did something happen at Fort Carolina this morning?" she pried carefully.

"Why do you ask?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I just noticed that Colonel Tavington's foul mood has our entire side of the camp on edge. He sloshed an entire bottle of whiskey on a poor boy."

"Well…yes. He…Someone tried to make a fool out of he and Cornwallis from what I heard….Apparently it was the Ghost," James lowered his voice.

"The ghost?" Rose repeated.

"The leader of the Rebel Militia. Tavington found out who he is."

"Oh," Rose murmured.

"So, he has had us working pretty hard this afternoon on a plan to stop him. But, I've got to catch up with Bordon," He leaned in and kissed her head. "Last night was perfect. How long had it been since we did that?"  
She laughed and smiled back at him.

"It had been a while," she replied. Though she felt that one night such as the last did not make up for the weeks of distance she had been feeling between them.

"Captain." Both Rose and James looked up at the sound of Colonel Tavington's voice.

He had approached them seemingly from nowhere. He stood between the clotheslines of sheets and uniforms.  
"Meeting in my tent, if you would, sir," He raised his eyebrows at James. He still appeared to be in a foul mood.

"Yes sir," James nodded to him quickly.  
She watched James turn and follow Tavington away.

* * *

Later that evening, Rose was working on one last batch of laundry before retiring to her tent. She picked up a large wicker basket of wet uniforms and hoisted it up to her hip as she headed for the clotheslines to hang them on.

She was tired. Her feet hurt and she was ready to retire back to their tent. She couldn't help but wonder what Tavington had her husband doing when a voice shocked her.

"Rose?"

Rose nearly dropped the pair of trousers in her hands.  
"You… scared me," she gasped aloud as soon as she saw a fairly familiar face.

It was the Colonel, alone, at nearly the moment she'd let her mind wander to him.

"Where is James?" she asked nervously.

"Oh I apologize. He is fine. He is out with a few of the other Dragoons."

"Oh," She realized she was holding the pair of trousers against her chest in surprise. She pinned them on the line as she tried to recover from the fright he had given her.

"I apologize. I was just on my way back to my tent for the night when I caught sight of you."

She lowered her arms to her sides as she looked back to him. She wasn't sure what to say. His unexpected presence left her speechless.

He did not appear to be as angry as earlier in the day, but she was still confused that he stopped to speak with her.

"Are you still settling in well?"

Rose nodded and leaned down to pick up the basket.

"May I?" he asked quickly.

Rose paused a moment. When she realized what he meant, she hesitantly allowed the colonel to bend down and pick the basket up for her. Even more confused, she watched as he sat it down for her a few feet away and pulled a shirt out to hang himself.

She moved and pulled a few more pairs from the basket to attach them to the line.

"Do you need something Colonel?" she asked softly, trying not to sound rude, but her curiosity could wait no longer.

"William," he corrected her.  
"William," she repeated. She felt her cheeks grow warm as their eyes met again.

He had never been so causal with her before. She hated the way she reacted to him.  
The concerns of Deena and her friend Hannah were still fresh in her mind as she focused back on the clothesline in front of her.  
Was James naive to the attention the Colonel gave her or was she overreacting? She wasn't sure.

The Colonel always turned the heads of the women in the camp. He was good looking of course, but something about his strong presence demanded attention. From what she could tell, he did what he wanted and got what he wanted. She cleared her throat couldn't understand why he was wasting time speaking to her.  
"When will James be back?" she questioned.  
"Well, that is actually what I came to speak to you about."

She paused to look back at him.  
"Morning. Most likely."  
Rose cocked her head at him. "Oh. He didn't tell me-"  
"I"m afraid that is my fault. I sent him out at the last moment. Cornwallis's orders. You aren't afraid when he's gone are you?"  
"No." A slight chill traveled down her spine. But she answered quickly. "This will just be the first night that he is gone."

The Colonel nodded to her. "That is why I told him that I would make sure you were okay."  
"Well… thank you," she knelt back down to collect the last pair of trousers from her basket.

"It's uh been a rough day," he said.

Rose nodded. "I could tell," she smiled slightly after she spoke, hoping that he wouldn't think she was being rude.

"Yeah. I apologize that you were witness to a few of my outbursts earlier."

Rose stared back at him. So he had noticed her there.

He knelt down to pick up her basket.  
"May I walk you back?"  
Rose froze. In her mind she could think of no excuse or reason that she could say no.

So finally she nodded to him.

He kept an even pace with her as they stepped away from the clotheslines and towards the laundry station to return the basket.

Rose couldn't help but feel like everyone's eyes were on her and the Colonel, walking together. She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with anyone.

He returned the basket and motioned for her to lead the way back to the tents.

They walked in silence all the way back to the tent that she and James shared, but as soon as she slowed her pace, he moved in front of her to block her path.

"No, Rose. I cannot in good conscious leave you here to stay alone tonight."

Rose looked back to him nervously. Her mind immediately went elsewhere. Well what did he expect? That she would let him stay? She was trying to think of something to say when he spoke again.

"Let me walk you to the women's quarters since Captain Wilkins is away for the night."

"Oh," Rose felt her cheeks grow warm again at his simple solution. "Um.. Yes Well, if I may, I need to stop in and gather a few of my things for the night."

He stepped out of her way. "Of course."

Rose tried to contain her composure as she quickly entered the tent and packed a small bag. It was hard to believe that the Colonel was so rash and temperamental one moment and then polite and charming the next. It made her nervous, just being around him.

When she stepped back out, he was still there, standing alone waiting for her.

"Ah, good. Come," he motioned and she followed him. She started to trail behind him just as she had her very first day at the camp when he had taken her to the women's quarters, but this time, he slowed his pace so that they were side by side.

"I hope that Deena did not intimidate and overwhelm you the other night," he said.  
"Oh no. She was…..nice," Rose stated quickly.

He laughed a little."I've never heard anyone say that about her."

Rose let silence fall around them again. Since it was getting dark, everyone around was settling into their own tents for the night.

"Your husband is a hard worker. He has a fire inside him. His loyalty to the king is paramount to most others who have been in the army for longer."

Rose nodded. "He is passionate."

"Are you Still homesick?"

Rose shrugged but then nodded. The Colonel was keeping their conversation going after every silent pause.

"A bit," she murmured. Though it wasn't necessarily homesickness she felt. She was just not happy following James and knowing that he was working against most everyone in the colonies and putting their relationship behind the war.

"Well, Rose, all of this sacrifice will mean that you will have a home to get back to," The Colonel murmured.

Rose nodded humoring him.

"You know, I don't believe I've ever met anyone with a more fitting name." He paused to look at her.

She stopped and looked back at him curiously, caught off guard at his statement.

"Your light red hair, and your name."

She felt her cheeks blush at his words.

She laughed nervously and tucked some of her falling hair behind her ear. Surely the Colonel was not interested in her. He spoke of her husband so highly and with respect. He would not disrespect him in that manner, but his words to her did sound a lot like flattery.

"Forgive me if that was too bold," he said quickly.

She shook her head.

"No uh…. My mother always told me that she was going to name me Lilly but when I was born and she saw my light red hair, she couldn't name me anything other than Rose."

She couldn't believe she was babbling off to him, but he smiled at her story.

Rose looked down at the ground as they started walking again.

"So you're close with your family?"  
"Well, not really. Not any more," she answered.

"I understand that," he murmured. "I am not close with mine any more."

Rose nodded. "I do not think that mine would take me back if I wanted them to."

The Colonel turned his head curiously.

"What on earth could you have done to cause that?"

"Long story," she shook her head. "I won't bore you with the details."

"Well, here we are," he stopped before the large tent where most of the women stayed. " I will be heading out first thing in the morning to see what kind of progress your husband has made on his task. And if he isn't back by morning I'll have him back before dark. ," he smiled back at her.

Rose smiled back to him. "Well, thank you."

"Next time you can tell me the long story," he added.

"We'll see," Rose forced a light laugh.

He nodded to her and turned away.

Rose stood rooted in place at the front of the tent as she watched him walk away. She was confused. Confused with the interaction and confused with the slight giddy feeling it had left her with. She turned and entered the large tent. She knew it was the attention he gave her that caused her to feel that way in her moments of weakness. But as she entered the tent, she couldn't help but smile at the kind words he'd spoken.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Rose was filling a wash tub with water when she caught sight of her husband returning from the horse pen. The look on his face worried her and she was glad when he stopped to speak to her.

He stepped up to her and she hurriedly threw down the sheets she was washing.

"I'm off for the day. I'm going to lie down," he muttered.

"Are you okay?" She searched his eyes for any explanation.

"I just don't agree with what was done today," he murmured sternly.

"What was-"

"I can't speak of it."

"Well who-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I troubled you." heshook his head.

Rose reached out and grabbed his arm with her wet, soapy hand. "Just tell me, James," she demanded lowly.

James looked around before answering her.

"Benjamin Martin has launched his own campaign against us. I told Tavington details about him and they went to a home they thought his children could have been at and…They burned it down."

Rose felt her own mouth drop open. "What? Tavington did? And Ben Martin is the Ghost?"

She couldn't hide her surprise.

She had gathered from talk she heard that a man known as the Ghost was giving them all hell but never in a million years would she have thought that Benjamin Martin, a man who opposed the war just as James had at first, would be fighting alongside the rebels.

James nodded shortly.

"Tavington burned it down? But his children weren't there, right?" She asked nervously.

"No. Thank god…but, now he's going after all of the militia's family, too."  
Rose could see the worry and disgust on James' face. He had a soft spot for children. All children. It was one of the reasons she'd married him and had been so excited to start their own family together.

Rose caught sight of the other Dragoons returning from the horse pens and James did too.

"I'll be in our tent," he turned from her and left.

Rose looked back down at her wash basin as she lowered herself back to her stool.

Colonel Tavington passed by her and kept walking towards his own tent. He did not speak to her as he had the night before. He did not even glance in her direction.

She watched him walk away. Why was he so hot and cold towards her? And would he stoop that low to go after a man's children?

Rose avoided Colonel Tavington as she finished the chore she was working felt as thought he wouldn't speak to her anyway, but after what James had said, she didn't want to find out. When she saw him, she turned in the opposite direction. When she finally left for their tent to speak further to James, she found him still awake.

James was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling of the tent when she entered quietly.  
" I'm so dumb," he mumbled from the cot.  
"I don't think you're dumb," Rose sat down on the edge of their cot.

"Tavington wanted the children to be there."

"Why?" Rose asked softly.

"He wants to lure Ben out of hiding."

"What would he have done had they been there?" she asked carefully

"I don't know," James replied.

"Well. I don't know what to think about him. He's…. I don't know about him sometimes. He threatened a private with a whipping with one of the horse whips just the other day and-"  
"He did more than threaten him," her husband interrupted. He sat up to look at her.

"Oh," Rose responded.

She looked down and picked at one of her fingernails as she thought of how docile he had acted with her whenever he noticed her alone. She was sure her husband wouldn't approve of those small conversations now. Part of her wanted to mention the times she'd caught him looking at her or what Deena had said the night of their dinner, but she stopped herself. She did not want to cause more trouble for her husband or cause more of a rift between he and the Colonel.

"And just because he seems mad at me, he's sending me off again for the night patrol," James muttered.

"I'm sorry," Rose murmured.

She didn't like the sound of the two of them quarreling.

"Please just lay with me until I have to leave."

Rose scooted herself down to lie down beside him. He pulled her close.

"James, do you think this is really what you were called to do?" Rose asked softly.

"Yes, but I won't stand for the harming of a man's children."

Rose stayed silent. She didn't want to pester him and James didn't say anything else. She heard his gentle snoring a few moments later and she drifted off to sleep herself.

* * *

Some odd hours later, Rose awoke in a panic. As soon as she opened her eyes she realized that it was getting dark. James was gone and she hadn't made it to the ladies' tent. How did he not and why would he not awaken her?

She jumped from the cot that she and James shared and quickly gathered a small bag of her clothes.

She was reaching out to open the flap of her tent when it burst open from the outside.

Colonel Tavington crashed into her so quickly she barely recognized it was him.

"Colonel!" she gasped aloud as she stumbled backwards.

Upon realizing it was him, her shock didn't wear off.

"Someone claims they saw rebels sneakingabout the camp. They could be hiding in any tent," he said quickly.

"What who-"

"Come with me," he motioned for her to follow him.

Confused, still half asleep, and in a panic Rose followed him. All of her thoughts and concerns about him were forgotten in an instant as she followed him into the quiet chaos of the camp.

People were moving about and being ushered out of the way as soldiers checked tents.

"Oh there you are, sir," Bordon nearly bumped into them as they stepped out of the tent.

"No one has been found yet."

"How could something like this happen?" Tavington hissed. "This is unheard of! What unit was supposed to be on guard?"

Bordon shrugged. "But this is ridiculous. I'm ready to leave this hell hole and get to Fort Carolina."

Rose stood awkwardly by the Colonel until he finally brought his attention back to her.

"I'm going to escort her to the women's quarters since Wilkins isn't here."

Bordon nodded to him and continued on his way.

"Let's go," he motioned to her and she followed him, much closer than usual. She could feel the panic in everyone's demeanor that they passed.

But when they arrived at the large tent where the women congregated, she realized it was full. Servants and women and soldiers were standing outside of the tent flaps.

"Hell," Tavington muttered. He looked back to her.

"Would you like to step inside my tent for a moment? Until this all settles down?"

She paused. She searched his eyes for any second meaning behind his words.

"I…I can just stay here."

"Nonsense, come. I'll be outside the tent. You'll be fine."

Rose couldn't think of what to say. She felt uncomfortable and on edge with the chaos in the camp. Finally she nodded to him slightly.

She followed him back to his tent with an impending feeling of dread settling in her stomach. What would everyone say? She hadn't known how to turn down his offer.

He peeked his head into the tent before her and then held the flap open for her to enter.

"Make yourself comfortable. Who knows how long that chaos will ensue out there."

Rose sat down on the edge of his cot hesitantly. She tapped her heels nervously as

she looked around his tent

"Were you going to stay the night alone tonight?"

"No." She looked back up at him. "I fell asleep. I was on my way out when you came."

"When I saw you weren't with the other ladies I worried that maybe you had been caught out alone or something."

Rose cocked her head at him. "You thought about me?"

He laughed slightly and shook his head.

"I see how ridiculous that sounded."

"It's not ridiculous. I just…" she trailed off. The hardened Colonel Tavington had actually thought about her in the midst of all of the chaos? The Colonel who burned homes and sought out children to lure soldiers out of hiding thought about her alone and in danger?

She shook the thoughts away. But why was he wasting his time talking to her?

She looked around his tent, taking note of how tidy it was. The blankets on his cot were pulled back and folded as if he was just ready to get into bed, and his clothes were folded neatly on a trunk nearby. His table was clear of dishes and clean white napkins were folded.

"You're too gentle and beautiful. I could only imagine someone stealing away with you," the words rolled off his tongue easily.

Rose felt her skin flush at his words. There was the flattery Hannah had mentioned, but still it had an effect on her. She silently cursed herself for that.

"I'll be right outside the tent if you need me," he nodded to her as he stepped back out.

Rose breathed out a sigh of relief when he exited the tent.

Why did he make her so nervous? Perhaps it was just how hardened he acted around everyone and then the casual flattery he spoke for her. Rose couldn't stop thinking about what James had said. He was going after children to use as pawns. Why did she feel her body react to his kind words?

Rose sat alone as she listened at the sound of the searches going on outside of the tent. It felt like an eternity that she sat alone in the flickering lantern light, wondering how long she would be there and wondering where James was. She finally rose to her feet to peek into a mirror he had hanging in his tent. She studied her reflection for a few moments and then sat back down. She silently cursed the way that she felt her cheeks flush at any kind words he spoke to her.

The slight rustle of the tent flap drew her attention back to it and she tried to regain her composure when she saw that it was the Colonel returning.

"They found nothing," he let the flap close back behind him.

"Well that's good," Rose answered. She clasped her hands in her lap to busy herself.

"It does not mean that no one was here," he responded. "But there will be more men on guard tonight."

Rose nodded to him. She looked away from his gaze as she shifted uncomfortably on his cot.

"I hope that it does not sound inappropriate that I keep a watchful eye on you."

Rose looked back up at his words.

"I do not think that you or your husband see the way that some of the soldiers here look at you."

Rose couldn't help but think about the times she had caught him looking at her from across the camp.

"If I was him, I would not have you here," Tavington continued. "It's not the place for a lady such as yourself."

Silence fell around them for a few moments. Finally she spoke up.

"Are you not worried about Deena?"

"I'd be more worried about anyone who tried to mess with her."

"Where is She?" she questioned, changing the subject.

"Probably in someone else's bed."

Rose raised her eyebrows at his unexpected answer.

"Forgive me for being blunt but…She and I are…not speaking at the moment."

"Oh. Well…She nearly accused me of being interested in you," Rose murmured. "And you of me," she was testing him to see how he would react.

And he laughed.

"I did not have time for her foolishness. Not with everything else going on. Besides, the Dragoons will soon be moved to Fort Carolina."

"Really?" Rose asked.

"Yes. It will be safer and nicer. Cornwallis is there and he wants us there with him. We're closing in on a lead."

Rose chewed at her lower lip.

She assumed it had to have been Ben Martin and his family from the way James talked.

She rubbed at the back of her neck tiredly as the silence fell around them again. She was trying to think of some way to bring up the fact that she should probably leave. It was getting late now and since the camp seemed to be settling back into normalcy, she felt she should get back to the ladies' tent.

Her slight move caught his attention.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just believe I pulled something lifting the heavy washtubs," she lowered her hand back to her lap.

"Let me see?" he moved closer to her.

"It's nothing," she shook her head quickly.

"Come on. I've learned a bit from the surgeons here, you know."

Adella swallowed hard as he stepped up to her.

It felt so inappropriate, but afraid to oppose him, she hesitantly lifted her light red hair for him to have free sight of her skin. She turned her body slightly on the bed to allow him to see as he stood beside her.

He reached out and lightly grasped her neck and shoulder.

Adella breathed in at the feeling of his skin against hers.

"It's tight."

She looked nervously towards the tent flap. She could only imagine how it would look to someone else who might stop in.

He ran his fingers down her neck and onto her shoulder, adding his other hand. He let his fingertips slip past her dress in the back.

He applied a little pressure and then lightly traced his fingertips along her skin.

She felt the familiar chill tingling down her spine that she used to feel when James massaged or kissed her neck or shoulders. She hadn't felt that in some time.

He chuckled slightly behind her, most likely at the way her body reacted to him with chill bumps. She pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry," he removed his hands.

Rose cleared the emotion from her throat. "Why are you so nice to me sometimes?

A surprised expression came across his face. "I do not recall a time I have ever been anything but nice."  
"No, but…" She paused, unsure of how to say what she had begun "You're not always nice to everyone else." She knew she was talking because she was nervous and he appeared to realize the very same thing.

"You act as if something is bothering you?"

Rose shook her head. " This is just a tad innapropriate, don't you think?"

"I understand. I apologize." He said softly, but he did not step away from her. Instead he sat beside her on the bed.

"It's just…" he looked down at his hands in his lap before he looked back up at her. "It's hard not to feel protective and intrigued by a pretty lady such as yourself."

Rose forced a nervous laugh. This was wrong. Her mind screamed it but her body reacted differently to his words of flattery.

"Once again forgive me for my boldness."

Rose met his eyes again but didn't look away this time.

He was looking at her in a way that James hadn't in a long time. Perhaps that is why she stared back into his eyes and did not move when he leaned in closer to her.

He pressed his lips to hers. It was as if a shock traveled through her body.

She pulled her face away by instinct but stopped a few inches away. It felt wrong and right all at the same simple touch was heart racing.

They stayed frozen like that with their lips inches apart until he leaned back in.

This time she didn't pull away. She closed her eyes. She let him kiss her.

Her body won over her mind in a brief moment of weakness as his lips lingered on hers.

After a few seconds, he pulled away. "I'm sorry," he murmured lowly.

Rose was brought back to reality. She cleared her throat and got up, suddenly feeling guilty and dirty but unsatisfied.

"I do not mean to tempt you," he stood up too.

"I'll go…Perhaps everything has quieted down," she started towards the tent flaps.

"I"ll walk you."

"No."

"I will and you'll let me," his stern order stopped her in her tracks.

Rose silently waited as he moved forward to open the tent flap for her. She almost expected him to grab her by the arm and pull her back to him, but he didn't.

But did she just expect him to or did she want him to?

Leaving, she felt her cheeks blush. She hoped that no one would see her leaving so late at night.

Luckily, most everyone appeared to be settled in for the night. They only passed a few campfires still lit with people sitting around.

When they reached the ladies' tent, he finally spoke.

"Forgive me for…stepping out of line," he murmured softly.

Rose looked back up at him. In the darkness she couldn't see his blue eyes and she was thankful.

"It's alright," she forced the words from her mouth.

She knew that she would never and could never admit that she had enjoyed and even longed for more after the short kiss, but it was wrong. Looking back at him, she felt that he felt the same as she. Though he apologized, she didn't think he was sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Rose was a bundle of nerves. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she and the Colonel had shared. She had scolded herself a hundred times already since opening her eyes that morning. She let him do it, and she'd enjoyed it. Had he not stopped after the second kiss, she wasn't sure how many more there would have been.

Her eyes searched the face of every red coat in the large camp as she tried to avoid the Colonel. She even dreaded seeing James. She could just imagine that he would be able to see the guilt across her face.

When she finally did see James again, she tried to appear calm and collected, but he seemed on edge. He had just returned from his overnight patrol.

"Did something else happen?" Rose asked her husband immediately.

He seemed shocked by her straight forwardness.

But her nerves could wait no longer. What if the Colonel had told James about the kiss they shared? Or what if someone told James that she had left the Colonel's tent so late at night?

James shook his head. "It's Just Tavington."

Rose felt her stomach drop.

"I uh.. thought that you and he got along well?" Rose asked carefully.

"As long as you do exactly what he says," he muttered. "But none of his actions have sat right with me since he burned that plantation."

Rose swallowed hard.

"Don't look now, he's headed this way," James said softly.

Rose kept herself from glancing up. She felt her cheeks growing warm. How could she pretend that everything was normal when they had shared two kisses?

She was thankful when he passed by them.

Only then did Rose dare to glance up and watch him leave, finally letting her deep breath out.

"Why are you nervous around him?" James demanded.

"I'm not," she stated quickly. "I'm just worried about you."

"There's nothing to worry about. Tavington just wants to use me to get information about all of our neighbors so he can go after them."

It made sense to Rose.

"I remember when we arrived they told him that you were part of the Loyalist milita. I'm sure in his head he was thinking that you knew the area and people well," She spoke up.

"Yeah, well… I don't want to be an asset just because of the people I knew. And his tactics are brutal."

Rose looked down at the ground. James's changing opinion of his superior only made her feel worse.

The remainder of the day and night was uneventful, except in Rose's mind. James rested and she tried her best to avoid the Colonel. When night fell, she laid beside James as he slept and tried to sleep herself. He told her of orders that he had the next morning to leave with the Colonel. It was the picture of the two of them together, where the Colonel could tell of the events of the night, before that kept her up.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, James left early as he said he had to and Rose began her daily chores. She finally stopped mid morning in between washing baskets of uniforms, noticing how pruned her slender fingers were. It was that and her inability to stop thinking of Colonel Tavington and her husband together that helped her talk herself into sneaking away from the camp to take a walk.

Rose had been hearing some of the soldiers talking of blackberries just outside the camp so she set her mind to go in search of them. She didn't know when James, the Colonel, or the other Dragoons would be back. But she couldn't just sit around waiting. She needed to keep her guilty mind busy.

As she walked, Rose found many more berries than she expected and was glad she thought to bring a basket with her. She gathered her apron up to better support the weight of the berries she held. It was nice to be away from the bustle of the camp and its occupants.

"What is wrong with me?" she spoke aloud.

She felt guiltier than when she and James began seeing each other unbeknownst to her family. The sneaking around and near adultery that began their relationship was not a cycle she imagined herself repeating. Never would she have imagined she would have kissed anyone other than her husband, no matter how their marriage was suffering.

The image of her sister crying after finding out that James and she had been seeing each other behind everyone's backs still played on a loop in her mind. He had stopped seeing her sister when he realized his feelings for Rose, but it was still a betrayal in her family's eyes.

Rose replayed that night in her mind, trying to give herself some slack, and trying to think of what she would tell James. The Colonel had kissed her. She was caught off guard and he kissed her again. It was the truth. She just could not and would not tell James that in the moment, she wanted it too. She would not tell him that she'd been feeling neglected and out of place and that the Colonel had been slowly giving her more and more attention, making her feel important.

When Rose finally pushed all of the thoughts and memories from her mind, she found herself enjoying the calm and quiet environment around her. The songs and chirps of the birds filled the air and the breeze that blew around her was a cool one. It blew the few strawberry blonde tendrils of hair that had fallen from her up do, making them tickle her face. In between picking a berry or two, she'd stop to brush the tendrils behind her ears.

She was doing just that when a scream pierced the air.

Birds flew up from the bushes. All of their wings swooshed at once causing a dramatic second sound immediately following the scream.

She nearly dropped the berries she held.

She froze at the sound. It was one of agony. Pure agony. She'd never heard anything like it.

She poured the blackberries she had in her apron into her basket and turned back in the direction she'd heard the scream.

Through the pasture and far up the hill she could see the outline of a wooden structure. That had to have been where it came from.

A second yell made her jump. This yell sounded like the yell of a child.

Instead of turning back as she would have after the first scream, the sound of a child in danger was something she could not ignore.

Rose pushed her way through the briers and brambles as she headed towards the house structure high on the hill.

Upon nearing it, she slowed her pace, studying the area, looking for any sign of people, but all was quiet.

She carefully stepped onto the porch.

A thud from inside the house sent her crouching to her knees.

She climbed over a large wood pile stacked on the porch and peeked into the bottom dusty window pane of the large front window.

She covered her mouth. Just from the quick peek, she saw that there were red coats inside and a man was lying on the kitchen table.

There was blood covering the man. He was still.

When the murmur of voice continued inside, she raised back up to peek through the window again.

She was shocked when she recognized the men standing there.

Bordon was there and Tavington had just stepped in from the back of the house.

"I'm sorry sir, he died." Bordon lifted the man's head from the table.

She clenched her teeth as she watched Tavington approach the table. He lifted the edge and dumped the man from the table with one quick motion.

She swallowed hard at the brutality she was now seeing from the man who had tried to woo her nights before.

"Bring me the other one," he ordered.

She watched Borden exit back towards the back of the house and return with another man.

"This one is a rebel and a thief…"

Rose ducked back down.

Where was James? She could not imagine him playing a part in this. She was suddenly even more fearful for him.

And where was the child she had heard?

Rose ducked under the window and crawled around the side of the house. As she peeked around the corner, she felt her stomach lurch. There was the boy. A child. He looked to be no older than 10 or so, sitting on his knees with his arms tied behind his back.  
She saw no other soldiers, but remembering what James had said about Tavington's search for Martin's children sent her into a panic.

Throwing caution to the wind, Rose hurried towards him.

When he saw her, he stumbled to his feet.

Once near, She pressed her finger to her lips as she squatted beside him.

"Ma'am, the soldiers are here-"

"Sh. I know."

"He only went inside for a moment. It's the Butcher," the boy stammered.

She cocked her head at him, only realizing in that very moment who the Butcher had to be. It was Tavington. It had to be.

With shaky hands, she quickly worked to untie the rope that held his hands behind his back.

"They took my father first."

Rose could not bear to tell him the fate of the man who had already been on the table.

"As soon as I untie you, run. Do not look back. Do not come back here. Do not go in the house."

The boy seemed to understand his father's fate at the tone of her voice.

His lip quivered.

"Are you an angel? God sent you to save me from the Butcher?"

Rose felt her heart ache in her chest at the young boy's words.

"No…I ….Just…I need you to run," she pushed him away from her forcefully, trying to get him to understand the importance of his escape at that very second.

She watched the boy stumble and then dart off. She kept silent watch until he disappeared into the woods, desperately looking back towards the back of the house from time to time. She expected Bordon or Tavington to reappear at any moment, but they didn't.

When she was satisfied with the boy's escape, she snuck back towards the other side of the house, ducked beneath the window again and continued holding her breath as she tried to make it back to the front of the house so that she could escape the way that she had come.

Did James know that this sort of thing was taking place? Burning empty homes was one thing, but this, this was torture.

"All you have to do is tell me where I can find Benjamin Martin and his rebels"

Colonel Tavington's voice echoed from inside."It's simple yet those before you couldn't bring themselves to do it. Look where it got them."

Rose listened for a response from the man and leaned back against the wood pile.

She was trying to steady her breathing when a piece of wood rolled off of the stack and clanged on the porch.

The house became silent and Rose pressed herself against the rough wood of the house for a few seconds. Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited to see if they heard the noise. She heard the thud of boots in the house get closer to the window and knew they had heard.

"The boy's gone," Bordon's panicked voice broke the silence.

Rose quickly crawled off the porch and jumped to her feet,bolting towards the safety of the woods where she'd been picking berries.

"Hey! Who goes there! Stop!" Rose heard Tavington's sharp yell but she did not stop.

They had to have seen her from the window. Rose quickened her pace, but did not look back.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose heard the thud of boots on the hard pasture ground advancing behind her as she ducked into the woods, shielding her face from the brambles with her hands. They had advanced on her fast. Very fast.

She ducked beneath a small embankment and laid flat. She knew she would never out run them. She would have to try to outsmart them by hiding.

Rose could hear their boots in the leaves as they slowed their pace.

"We're going to find yoouuuuu," a voice called out. It was just over the hill from where she laid. She was pretty sure it had been Bordon.

Rose sank farther down until her chin was on the ground. She clasped her hand over her mouth.

For a few moments there was silence around her.

She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Even the birds were silent around them as if they knew the danger that was lurking nearby.

Rose heard a single twig snap behind her, but had not time to react before she felt and heard her aggressor.

"Gotcha!"

Rose recognized the voice of the man who grabbed her up by the back of her dress. In one quick second, he had both of her arms bent behind her back and pulled her up and close to him. Even with her back against him, she knew it was Colonel Tavington.

"Stupid girl. The chase makes it fun," she felt his hot breath against her neck.

He reached a hand around to close it around her neck.

"Colonel…Tavington," she choked out.

She was consumed with fear and shock, unsure if he would have strangled her right at that moment had she not spoken up.

But at the sound of her voice calling him by name, Tavington whirled her around to face him, gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Rose Wilkins?" he spat. She could see the surprise in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing out here?"

"I was picking berries," she choked out. "I….

He glared back at her in confusion and anger.

"What the hell?" Bordon called out a few feet away. He stepped through some bushes to stop nearby.

Rose stared back into the Colonel's sharp blue eyes, unable to speak, and unsure of what to say. He appeared to feel the same way.

"Let go of her!"

Rose turned at the sound of her husband's voice. Instead of feeling grateful, she felt dread form in her stomach as she turned her head to look at him.

James had appeared in the woods with them in an instant.

He stood in his uniform, sword in his hands, pointing it towards Tavington. He approached slowly, keeping the sword up.

Rose saw Tavington's lips curl into a slight smile. He seemingly recovered from the shock fast, or he was merely hiding it well.

"Stand down Captain. "I didn't know it was your wife who was eavesdropping on us," Tavington rolled his eyes as if he the whole incident was just a mild inconvenience. "Besides, I thought I told you to stay with the horses." He was suddenly calm and collected. That scared Rose.

"Torturing people, kidnapping children, and running down women for God knows what in the woods is not what I signed up for," James muttered.

"And that's exactly why you were left with the task of watching the horses," Tavington gritted through his teeth.

James did not move. Tavington did not move, and Rose couldn't bring herself to speak.

"I said stand down, Wilkins," Tavington gritted through his teeth, obviously losing his patience.

Rose watched as Bordon approached them all cautiously from the side.

James turned slightly to keep them both in his sight.

Rose knew that this was bad. How could this end?

"Why the sudden distrust Captain?" Tavington asked snidely.

"Because I know what you do to innocent people-" James began.

Tavington released Rose's shoulders but latched onto her upper arm tighter. He shook her a little.

She flinched.

"I'm really starting to get quite aggravated with how often you've been questioning me and my authority lately. I've been watching you. Honestly wondering when an outburst like this would happen," Tavington muttered.

"The real question here is why was your wife all the way out here-" Bordon piped up.

"Sir." Rose began to speak and they looked back at her so she continued.

"I was picking berries-"

Tavington snorted.

"I'm sure you were. On the porch of that house? And you just so happened to untie a prisoner while you were there?"

Rose shrank back at his tone. She'd never been the brunt of his gruffness.

Bordon chuckled.

"He was a child-" Rose murmured softly.

"I've learned something over the last week or so, Rose." Tavington began. "James wasn't ready to betray his neighbors."

Rose looked back into his icy eyes.

"I cannot forgive an attack...such as this," he muttered.

"Sir, he misunderstood the situation- I shouldn't have been here," she looked back towards James. "We will leave." she babbled nervously.

"No. He cannot handle war. He thinks he knows the rules but…"

Tavington let a slight smirk cross his face.

"I think he needs to be taught a lesson or two. About the rules of war and just how ruthless they can be."

"You are the one who even caused the rebel militia to get out of control! You killed Benjamin Martin's boy!" James pointed his sword towards his superior again.

He took a step closer as if to engage Tavington and Bordon acted quickly. He hit him from behind.

Rose screamed as he fell forwards. It happened so quickly she did not even have time to warn him. She saw Bordon pulling his own sword back and realized he had hit him with his own handle.

Rose broke free from Tavington's hold on her arm and rushed towards Bordon. She slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

Her hand stung as it connected, but she swung at him with her other hand next. She wasn't thinking of her actions, she was letting her blind fury control her.

He was completely caught off guard by her assault and so was she.

She felt a strong arm scoop her off the ground as Tavington grabbed her across the waist, lifted her up and pulled her away.

She screamed as she struggled against him.

"God Damnnit!" Bordon roared.

"I knew that Wilkins wasn't going to be able to handle this," Tavington grumbled as he struggled to make her be still.

"Damn woman." Bordon rubbed his face.

Rose continued to struggle against him as she looked down at James.

She wasn't sure if he was alive or dead, but he wasn't moving.

"I cannot believe that he had the nerve…," Tavington growled His voice sounded strained from the effort it took to keep her still. "To raise his sword at me."

"What about her?" Bordon demanded. "She-"

"Man up, Bordon. I know you've had worse."

"Let me get to him," she choked out and Tavington released her.

Rose collapsed beside James.

"Don't worry... I'm sure he's just knocked out," Tavington muttered. "Or I guess we'll see if he doesn't wake up."

Rose reached for his face and felt the back of his head where Bordon had delivered the crushing blow. She felt wetness on her fingers and removed them slowly. It was blood.

"Rose, James has betrayed me now a lot more than I can put up with. He's been all but defying orders and constantly questioning my judgement."

Rose glared back up at him in shock.

"Bordon drag him back up to the house," Tavington ordered nonchalantly. "We have unfinished business there."

Rose fought the urge to stop Bordon as he slowly and unsuredly reached down to grab her husband's arms, watching her all the way.

"Don't worry. You're coming too." Tavington reached down and grabbed her wrist. She allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"What were you going to do to that child?" she demanded.

"Far less than I will do to you, believe me."

Shocked at his sudden hostility towards her, Rose fell silent.

Tavington began leading her back to the house with a tight grip on her upper arm.

"So tell me, did the two of you really think you could infiltrate the King's army by being a part of the green Dragoons company?"

Confused, Rose looked back at him.

"You'd better speak what's on your mind girl."

"I've done nothing but told you the truth. I followed James here because he was still loyal to the crown. He thought the colonies were out of line...I don't know what you're talking about that he is a traitor. I didn't want him to join, but he felt compelled to."

"Well, no one else will believe that the two you weren't spies," he answered shortly.

Rose's mouth fell open.

He pushed her up ahead of him onto the porch.

"We aren't spies!"

She stood and watched as Bordon motioned for Tavington to grab her husband's feet to hoist him onto the porch.

"Tie up his hands," Tavington ordered.

Rose watched helplessly. She probably could've tried to run again but she knew she couldn't leave her husband helplessly alone with the two of them.

"Get in the house," Tavington stepped up to push her inside.

The smell of blood invaded her nose and she nearly gagged at the sight of the men lying on the floor.

The man they'd been questioning before was dead, same as the first. His throat was slit.

Rose tore her eyes from the horrid sight.

She looked back to the door as Bordon dragged her husband in. His hands were tied behind his back.

She was still worried about him. Though he'd been dragged back through the woods and pasture, he hadn't stirred at all. She wasn't sure that he was breathing.

Bordon stopped not far from the other men's bodies and released his legs, tossing them to the floor.

Rose watched nervously as Tavington picked up a pitcher off the counter.

He turned it upside down over her husband's head, sending the water sloshing down on him.

"Wake up. "

James jolted awake and sputtered as the cold water hit him.

Rose was relieved to see him awake, but her relief only lasted a short while.

Bordon and Tavington both hoisted him up as he coughed and sputtered. They pushed him into one of the kitchen chairs, hands still tied behind his back.

"This was all a misunderstanding," Rose called out.

"Well. As you see, I can't just let you both go."

"I believe there is to be a certain punishment…For trying to kill me.

"Just don't hurt her," James murmured weakly.

"She's such a delicate, pretty little rose," Tavington moved back to stand beside her.

Rose knew that he was just trying to anger her husband, and she could see that it was working.

"She turned many a heads back at the camp, James. And you were so naive just allowing her to wander around alone."

Rose didn't like where his words were headed. She was almost certain of what he would say next. He would tell him of their kiss.

"I don't think you quite appreciated her. I mean something was definitely not working for the two of you from what I heard and saw," he continued.

Rose felt embarrassed. Tavington had actually picked up on how lonely and unhappy she was at the camp. That's when he swooped in and talked with her

"When did everything fizzle out for the two of you? Hmm?"

Rose looked back at him, confused.

"Men talk, Rose. I mean from what I heard it took you coming to my dinner and getting you tipsy on your first drink of wine to even help him get a play at it the one and only time since you've been here."

Rose glared back at James. Could she be mad at him for revealing that?

James looked slightly embarrassed.

Rose held her breath as Tavington walked behind her.

She jumped when she felt him lightly touch her hair. He pulled a pin out of her hair and then another, letting her hair fall down to her shoulders.

Bordon was watching curiously from beside James.

She could see a red welt on his face from her sudden assault.

"I've always thought when a woman let her hair down she was a hundred times prettier."

Rose shivered and James erupted, trying to get up from his chair.

Bordon pushed him back down.

"We wouldn't be doing this if you wouldn't have attacked me," Tavington muttered.

Rose knew that every small comment about the Colonel she'd tried to ignore was true. And James' sudden dislike of him had been for good reason.

"You both have to accept the result of your actions."

"I've done nothing to you," she choked out.

"You laid your hand on__me__," Bordon growled.  
"I know, my dear." Tavington ignored Bordon. He ran his hand down her hair as if he was soothing her.

"But there are many innocent casulties of war, Rose."

"Don't touch her," James gritted through his teeth."

Rose could feel her eyes welling up with tears.

"You won't get away with this. I'll kill you…I," James threats sounded desperate.  
"You're not in the position to be making threats, Mr. Wilkins," Tavington muttered.

"Deena tried to warn me about you," Rose said softly, trying to keep him talking.

"What did she say?" He turned back to her, seemingly intrigued.

"That you had a wandering eye and you liked to chase what you couldn't have," she looked back at him nervously

He shrugged his shoulders. " I often saw you watching me too, Rose. But it's not your fault. James was obviously lacking in his duties to keep you from seeking attention elsewhere."

Rose's mouth fell open. "You were the one giving me unwanted attention. I was only nice to you."

James was glaring from across the room. She knew that he had to be confused.

"You know, I told Bordon the moment I saw you….I just had to take my time with it. Since you're as quiet and meek as a church mouse."

Rose looked from the Colonel to Bordon.

"I told Bordon the same day that you and Wilkins moved into the camp that I'd be able to have you."

"What?" James erupted again.

"Rose remember the other night. The rumor about rebels in the camp?" She could see the puzzle pieces coming together in her head.

Tavington chuckled lightly.

Bordon broke into a smile.

She felt like an idiot. "You orchestrated the entire thing?" She heard her voice crack.

"Well, no. But I made it worse. I exaggerated it so that I could earn our trust."

Rose felt sick. He had made her feel like he was a gentleman watching out for her, but now it was obvious to her that even in those moments, he had ulterior motives.

"Not much longer and I believe I would have had you eating right out of my hand. You would have done anything I wanted."

Rose shook her head.

"Did you know, Captain Wilkins, that she came to my tent that night while you were gone? And She kissed me." Tavington announced.

Rose couldn't bring herself to looked back at James. She had been expecting him to bring it up."

"A couple more nights like that and I believe…"

"Stop!" she raised her voice.

"That hurts, doesn't it Wilkins?" Tavington questioned. "You will never raise your weapon at me dragged her into this. You should have made damn sure that you believed your neighbors deserved to die a traitor's death before you spoke the words trying to impress me. And before you put your beautiful wife in danger."

"Rose run!" James yelled quickly.

Rose felt every muscle in her body jerk as it wanted to do just as he said, but her mind talked her out of it just as fast.

Tavington shook his head incredulously.  
"She tried that already, remember?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Rose, I'm really sorry that you have to pay for the sins of your husband."

Rose felt her chest tighten as Tavington turned to look at her. He looked so serious and menacing that she took a step backwards, unsure of what he meant.

She felt like a frightened deer, frozen for a few brief seconds.

"No!" James struggled against his binds and Bordon stepped in front of him and smacked his face.

"Gag him," Tavington said simply. "We're done talking."

Bordon pulled a white handkerchief from his pocket and shoved it into her husband's mouth.

Rose took another step backwards as Tavington turned back towards her. She felt the wooden table behind her and gripped it nervously with both her hands. He wasted no time advancing towards her and she did not run. How could she leave James? Besides, she knew she couldn't outrun him.

Tavington quickly grabbed both of her wrists. James let out a muffled yell from the other side of the room.  
"Come with me," Tavington growled, pulling her closer to him.

Rose attempted to pull away. She pulled backwards and lowered her butt to the floor as he dragged her.

"No. C'mon, up," Tavington reached around her and hoisted her back up.

Rose knew what he was doing. He'd been hinting at it. She expected nothing less of him. Of course he wouldn't just kill her.

"We're not the horrible traitors you think we are," she choked out as he pulled her towards the back room of the house.

She managed to pull one of her wrists free from his grasp and dug her nails into the wall, trying to grab anything to slow him.

"I really don't care at this point. Your husband raised his sword at me," he pulled her closer to him and then shoved her hard into a room. She stumbled and landed hard on her knees and crawled to the farthest corner, quickly putting distance between the two of them.

"You're making me feel really bad about this," He laughed a little as he slammed the door behind him.

James' muffled voice yelling from the front of the small house made her lose her composure.

Rose wrapped her arms around herself.  
Tavington began unbuttoning his jacket and she held her breath as she looked around the room.

"What do you think I'm going to do?"

Rose couldn't bring herself to say it. She couldn't put ideas in his head if they weren't there already. She slowly raised her eyes back to his.  
"I could tell you what your husband thinks I'm doing," he lowered his voice a little.

Rose bit hard into her lower lip. How had they so quickly found themselves in so much trouble?

He kicked a wooden box lying atop the bed and it clanged on the floor, scattering its contents.

She flinched and let out a surprised shriek.

"There," he laughed softly. "That's what we want to hear," he whispered.

Rose could feel her anger rising. "This is the sort of thing you do? Along with the torture and kidnapping and murdering children?"

"Now, now. Do you want me to let your husband live?" He took a few slow steps towards her. "I suggest you quit __insulting__ me."

Rose's eyes flitted around the room, looking for something, anything that she could use to protect herself against him.

She held her breath when she saw what had fallen from the box he'd shoved from the bed. Knitting needles.

"Come here, Rose," He sat down on the edge of the bed, taking his eyes off of her for a brief second.

Rose took the chance to quickly snatch one and quickly replace it under the skirt of her dress, right before he looked back at her.

He patted the bed beside him.

"Come here," he sounded more stern.

Rose was focusing hard on the large needle gripped in her right palm He had no idea.

"Do you want your husband to live?" he whispered.

Rose slowly rose to her feet, keeping her hand slightly behind her.

"There," he smiled at her.

Rose inched closer to him as she tried to steady her breathing.

"You can keep screaming, though," he added.

Rose stopped. "Whatever you do to me, I will not give you the pleasure of making me make a scene to punish my husband."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her and stood to his feet.

"Oh you think that I couldn't make you __scream__?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Rose felt her chest tighten with fear. It was that fear that caused her to lunge towards him with the needle quicker than she'd planned.

She regretted her decision as soon as she did it.

He was quick to react, raising his arms to try and stop her and sending her nearly completely off target.

She used all the strength she could muster in those quick seconds, yet she felt it barely enter his left shoulder.

He'd been completely surprised, but recovered quickly. He let out a yell of pain. She immediately released the needle and turned for the door as he reached up to pull it out.

"God Damnitt!"

She heard the needle clatter to the floor just as she reached the door handle.

She screamed, knowing he was about to catch her and knowing if she made it outside she still had Bordon to tend with.

He snagged her by the back of her dress, pulling her backwards. She tried to fight him as he pulled her back and shoved her onto the bed.

She immediately rolled onto her back but he landed atop her, fighting to pin her arms by her sides.

She screamed out in frustration and fright.

He was heavy atop her and his grip on her wrists tightened. His knees dug into her thighs.

He gritted his teeth as she finally stopped fighting.

"You've got to be kidding me," he growled at her.

Rose saw a small amount of blood at the top of his shoulder,staining his white undershirt.

Rose's chest rose and fell dramatically as she tried to fight him again.

When she stilled again, he smiled down at her and chuckled lightly.

"Well, this isn't how I expected it to go."

He looked down at her and let his eyes stray down her body.

"I know that you wanted me the other night. What were your words? It was just inapropriate?"

Rose shook her head. She could feel tears welling in her eyes.

He leaned his head down and chuckled lightly against the soft skin of her neck.

Rose shivered at the feeling of his rough face and lips against her skin.

"You're horrible," her voice came out shaky.

He raised his head to look back at her for a few minutes. She stared up at the ceiling, avoiding his piercing eyes.

He was disgusting to her now because he was evil. All the bullying she'd seen in the camp and knocked off as harsh leadership because he was nice to her flashed in her mind. She was right about him first. He was terrible. Lower ranking soldiers feared him because he gave them reason to. They saw the things he had done.

Finally, he released her wrists and Rose closed her eyes as she swallowed hard.

She felt his fingers playing with the front buttons of her dress, dipping down lightly and tracing the rounding of her breasts beneath the fabric.

He tore it in one quick motion that made her eyes fly open. She flinched.

He looked down at his work and then look back up at her face.

"Please," Rose was surprised at how pathetic she sounded.

He did not say anything, but instead reached down and touseled her hair messily. He then slid his weight off of her.

Rose looked back at him, confused, as he got up sat on the edge of the bed, reaching delicately to touch his shoulder.

Rose laid frozen for a few moments. She watched him then she reached up to pull the torn part of her dress back up and slowly sat up.

"You've got a hell of a temper. Didn't expect that from you," he murmured casually. "Bordon didn't either when you smacked him."

"Wha-What are you doing?" she finally sputtered.

He turned his head to look back at her.

"Shh. Do not say anything when we walk out of this room."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You want James to think-" she trailed off. She felt disgusting even though nothing had happened. She couldn't say the words."

"Only for a short while," he answered.

"Why-"

"I'm in control here," he answered sternly. He rose to his feet.

Rose sank back a little.

"Hey! No! Stop!" Bordon's voice and the sound of a scuffle outside pulled his attention from their conversation.

She jumped from the bed and followed Tavington in his mad dash to the door. He reached the door right before she did. He was in such a hurry to get outside that he did not even worry to subdue her.

A gunshot exploded in the air just as Tavington flung the door open.


End file.
